


coercing shapelessness into shape

by blackkat



Series: Agen Kolar prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: This is the third time Agen Kolar has come out of nowhere to save them.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Agen Kolar
Series: Agen Kolar prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941664
Comments: 27
Kudos: 715





	coercing shapelessness into shape

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Agen/Kix and being careful with your body even if you are hard to kill.

This is the third time Agen Kolar has come out of nowhere to save them.

Kix's hands don’t tremble as he carefully spreads bacta over a blaster mark, but—his hands never tremble, so that probably isn't a good measure of anything. The pace of his heart is too fast, but that could just be the near miss, the way General Skywalker went down, how Commander Tano fell and no one knew how deep the canyon went. It could be the aftermath of seeing Captain Rex take fire, and then—

A figure, dropping from above. Dropping from a LAAT/i just because he felt the danger, even though he and his troops were being pulled back. General Kolar hadn’t hesitated to save them, to land right between Torrent and the advancing droids with nothing but his lightsaber. Kix had taken one look and thought they were about watch a Jedi get slaughtered, but…they hadn’t.

Barely.

General Kolar’s arm is broken, and Kix moves around his side to check it. The bone mender is working, but slowly, which means it’s definitely a bad break. Not that Kix can tell from looking at the general’s face; his expression hasn’t so much as shifted since Rex practically frog-marched him into the med tent and pushed him down in front of Kix. Still, Kix takes another glance at him, and says, “That offer of painkillers is still open if you want them, sir.”

Agen huffs, turning his head away like Kix is about to force-feed him the pills. “No,” he says shortly, and when Kix pauses, a little startled by the tone, he grimaces. Says, more carefully, “They make it hard to touch the Force.”

Kix blinks. That…explains a lot, actually. Particularly about why Generals Skywalker and Kenobi never take painkillers, either. They’ve just never actually said that straight out before, and Kix feels a flicker of buried annoyance at the fact that he had to learn it from someone who’s only ever served with them twice before.

“Oh,” he says. “Would a local anesthetic be better? Because if there’s one place that particularly hurts, I can give you that instead.”

It might be his imagination, but he thinks the line of the general’s shoulders eases slightly. “Ankle,” Agen says.

“Your ankle is hurt, too?” Kix asks, alarmed, because Agen _walked into the med-tent on it_. Quickly, he crouches down, and Agen obligingly shifts his robes away so Kix can get at his feet. Easy to see which ankle it is: it’s swollen inside one of the general’s tall boots, and Kix winces.

“I’m going to have to cut this off,” he says. “Is it from when you landed? You jumped from a _ship_ , I can't imagine coming down was easy.”

If anything, though, Agen looks _amused_ at that. “No,” he says. “A droid grabbed it.”

And probably tried to crush the join, Kix thinks with a wince. He’s seen the same injuries on troopers before. Most of them aren’t stupid enough to then try to _walk_ on it afterwards, though.

“We only have the one bone-mender working,” he says after a moment, glancing across the tent. Echo has a broken femur that needs to be taken care of soon, but Agen is a _general_ —

“The ARC trooper,” Agen says. “Him first.”

A little surprised, Kix glances up, only to find Agen watching him, steady and patient like there isn't still blood dripping down his bared chest. Like he doesn’t have at least three blaster wounds and cracked ribs and more bruising than Kix usually sees on any three troopers. It makes something curl, hot and almost angry, in Kix's stomach, but—

Not anger directed at Agen. After all, Agen stepped between Torrent and the advancing army, willingly sacrificed himself to hold them off until the 212th arrived. And if Cody hadn’t gotten here in time, Kix has absolutely no doubt that Agen would have kept holding the droids off, no matter how long he needed to do it.

“Sir,” he says, and the words are rough, raw in his throat even as he gets a knife to cut the leather of Agen's boot away. “I'm grateful that you saved us. But—you got hurt too badly. We could have helped. You didn’t need to face them alone.”

Agen grunts, holding carefully still as Kix works. “I'm like Maul,” he says, and when Kix gives him an incredulous glance—because he’s _really_ not—his eyes crinkle just a little, one corner of his mouth turning up. “Sturdy.”

Kix snorts before he can help it, because he’s had classes on Zabrak anatomy, knows precisely how hard it would be to take one out. But— “No, sir,” he says quietly, and eases the boot off as gently as he can. “That’s not what I meant. You're—reckless. With your own body. And we’re grateful you saved us— _I'm_ grateful you saved us, but. As an order from your medic, please be more careful with yourself.”

“My medic?” Agen asks, an edge of faint amusement to it.

Kix rolls his eyes, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. “The medic working on you right now,” he says, and—he’s hard to fluster. But somehow, Agen sitting shirtless in front of him feels…intimate. Maybe it’s the fact that he refused the 212th’s medic, even when Shank looked ready to stab him with a tranquilizer for it. Or maybe it’s the fact that his gaze hasn’t wavered from Kix, quiet and attentive, since Kix got to him.

There’s no protesting, no fighting. Just grateful and quiet agreement to everything Kix has asked of him. Honestly, it makes a nice change from General Skywalker.

“You don’t have to be that gentle,” Agen says, and Kix looks up, surprised, from his ankle. Agen's dark eyes are calm, but he says, “I can take the pain.”

“But you shouldn’t _have_ to,” Kix says, and looks down again. The ankle’s broken, he’s sure of that. He doesn’t need to keep looking, but it’s easier than meeting Agen's eyes right now. Safer.

Agen inclines his head, dark hair sliding over his bare shoulders, and says, “Some things are worth it.”

Kix doesn’t know precisely what he means by that, but—it makes it just a little harder to breathe than it probably should. 


End file.
